I Am Become Death, The Destroyer Of Worlds
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: Shinji has had enough of every one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

-I Am Become Death, The Destroyer Of Worlds-

Chapter One

* * *

Shinji Ikari looked upon the gleaming metal on the kitchen table in front of him. It was about 3:45 in the morning and he came out to get a glass of water. What he found was Misato's gun. The woman had been cleaning it before Shinji went to bed and obviously forgot to take it into her room with her. The youngest Ikari picked up the gun and examined it briefly. The memories of the 7th Angel was fresh in his mind. As were the memories of Asuka's insults concerning his performance in said mission. The Angel would not have split had Asuka just listened, but she had to be the best as always. And in all honesty, he was tired of it. He recalled a conversation he had heard between Misato and Ritsuko...

* * *

Shinji was standing out in the hall in one of NERV's many corridors and tried not cry at what he heard inside.

"Seriously," Misato's voice spoke, "he's no good to us unless he has a good sync ratio."(1)

"Well," Ritsuko spoke, "it's your responsibility to cheer his ass up. As you just said, he's worthless unless he syncs correctly."

"I know, God dammit."

Shinji quietly walked away from the door and headed to Misato's apartment. When Misato had gotten home she reprimanded him for not telling her where he was. He didn't respond.

* * *

Shinji regarded the weapon a moment more and placed the barrel in his mouth. A few seconds ticked by and Shinji pulled the trigger.

CLICK!

The Third Child pulled the gun out and looked at it. The top part was slid all the way back, indicating it had no ammo in it.

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy." He mumbled. A sense of detachment began to form. Shinji set the gun down and wandered back to his room, glass of water forgotten.

* * *

Shinji awoke early and wandered out to the kitchen. The gun was still there, top slid back, laying on the table. It was ignored. Shinji began making breakfast and went on autopilot for the time being. When it was completed he placed it on the table and wandered back to his room. A moment later he emerged dressed and wandered out the front door. The detachment was growing.

* * *

Joe had only been in Section 2 for about a month and hated his job already. Day in and day out it was the same thing. Get up, look after the Third Child, report and go to bed. Boring. The little shit did the same thing every day. Any moment now he'd come out and...be standing right in front of him. Quickly masking his surprise, Joe asked bluntly, "What?"

"Look," Shinji voice was...hollow, "I know your with section two and frankly...I don't give a shit. Is there any way you could, like...kill me, or something?"

Joe blinked once, twice, thrice, and shook his head no.

Shinji's shoulders slumped, "Damn, thanks any way."

Joe looked on as Shinji walked away and could only say one thing, "Shit."

* * *

After school Shinji was whisked away by Section 2 and was brought to NERV's medical facility. He was held for a few hours before a Psychologist spoke with him. The woman had never introduced herself, but Shinji couldn't really care. They had talked about some random things and some things regarding the Evangelion. He had waited a few more hours and was brought before his Father.

"Third Child, you will put this nonsense out of your head now." Gendo's tone was colder than usual. "Your selfishness is not going to endanger mankind. You will continue to pilot Unit-01 and that is your only choice."

"No."

Gendo and Fuyutsuki both blinked in surprise at his response. The Third Child was difficult at times, but this was new. The emptiness in his voice was...unexpected.

Gendo's scowl deepened, "You will pilot."

"Or what?"

There it was again...that...empty voice. Gendo would never admit it, but this was unnerving (no pun intended). There was no animosity or rebelliousness in his son's voice. It was just empty.

"Or you will be detained until such times as you realize you NEED to cooperate with NERV. You have no choice in the matter."

"What makes you think I care about such things?"

Gendo would never admit this as well, but he was a little proud of his son for standing up to him.

"Your friends will be detained as possible traitors and most likely executed."

"Friends...I only have close acquaintances. Friends are for those who care."

Gendo turned to one of his S-2 operatives and gave out an order in usual monotone. "Escort the Pilot to Holding Cell 42. Wait there for further instructions."

"Yes sir."

After watching his son leave, Gendo turned to his former teacher, "Have Akagi test him for Angel contamination." The Supreme Commander of NERV stood and walked out of his office.

Fuyutsuki, Kouzou stared at the door that Shinji was escorted out of and then swiveled his gaze at the secret door Gendo used to leave. "Gendo, what have you done to your son?"

* * *

Shinji was staring blankly at the wall in front of him and was slightly startled when the door to his cell swung open.

"Alright kid," one of the S-2 agent said, "get up. Doctor Akagi wants to get a look at you."

Shinji stood and fallowed the man to the Classified area of NERV's medical facility. Two guards behind him were armed with machine-guns of some kind. Shinji briefly considered the idea of rushing them and seeing if they would kill him, but they arrived at Ritsuko's lab before he could act.

"Hello Shinji." Ritsuko greeted him evenly.

"Akagi-san." Shinji voice carried nothing. No politeness, smugness, or resentment, or anything else for that matter. Creepy.

"I need to take a few samples and get some readings. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

True to her word, the testing didn't take long, maybe about 15 minutes. Afterward Shinji was sent back to his cell and sat down, waiting.

* * *

"Well?" Gendo demanded impatiently.

"No sign of Angel contamination or other infections. Hormone levels are well within acceptable levels and maintain the same average as previous tests. No anomalies or oddities detected aside from stress in his joints and that, as we all know, was already detected as being a result of training to defeat the 7th Angel. In other words: He's fine. At least physically."

"And mentally?"

"The MAGI are currently working on the data provided our Psychologist and will be done in a few seconds." As if on cue, the MAGI began beeping and printed out a list of percentages that Ritsuko took and read over silently. As she went over the report she became more and more and more pale, her eyes getting wider as she read.

"Well?" Fuyutsuki asked calmly.

"...we are so fucked."

Gendo looked more angry than usual, "If that is meant to be a joke..." He let the threat hang.

Ritsuko silently placed the paper on the table top and slid it over. Gendo maintained his aloof attitude as he read the report, but inside he was beyond panicked.

Melchior, Caspar and Balthasar had agreed on a 33-33-33-1 out-come.

One-Shinji was going to go on a rampage in his Eva, taking it beyond its designed specifications and eradicating all life on Earth while simultaneously triggering Human Instrumentality. Basically causing Third Impact.

Two-Shinji, himself, had gone beyond human capability and is a representation on the evolutionary path man may take. In essence he is the future of humanity.

Three-Shinji was the vessel of a Angel they couldn't detect in human form, most likely Adam, and was preparing to cause Third impact.

And Four-The One Percent Chance-Shinji had just snapped from the stress and was going more insane as time went by, and will stop caring completely. This was the worst case, as without Shinji the chances of defeated the Angels dropped to less than 10 Percent. His track record against them didn't lie. He had a knack for winning, even if it was as a berserker.

Gendo, Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki looked on in horror at the list. SEELE was sure to have this same list in front of them by now and would likely move to secure The Third Child for their own ends through direct communication and stop using Gendo as a middle man. After all, Shinji was, any way you looked at it, the key to Third Impact and/or Human Instrumentality.

Fuyutsuki couldn't help but to agree with Ritsuko, "We are so fucked."

Gendo only nodded.

* * *

Keel was currently concluding one of SEELE's secret meetings.

"So we are in agreement. We will move to safely secure The Third Child and help guide him to his destiny in achieving Human Instrumentality. Through him mankind will go beyond its self sustaining stagnation."

* * *

In an unknown location there was a similar meeting taking place.

"So," One shadowy figure asked in male voice, "their precious MAGI have confirmed what we have suspected since the arrival of Sachiel?"

"No." Another shadow spoke, this one female. "They only gave it a 33/100 chance of being correct."

"Still," Another new voice spoke, female as well, "we cannot pass this chance up. It is too great an opportunity to achieve our dreams."

Several other voices joined to argument, some male, others female, but were interrupted and silenced by the figure at the head of the long table they were seated at, "Silence." All noise stopped and all attention turned to tall figure. His deep voice carried across the room with ease. "This is far to great a chance to ignore, but I have my doubts about it. We will plant agent Poison Oak at the so called "Third Child"'s school. She will find out if it is true. In case of the event of the "Third Child" not returning to school agent Spruce will be planted at NERV and agent Snow Berry will be planted in SEELE's forces. Either way, we will know the truth. Meeting adjourned."

As one the people at the table rose and said in a unified voice, "The Tree of life is always with us in all things and places. Its roots reach all below. Its trunk occupies the world we are witness to. Its branches reach into the farthest sky. The Tree of Life is all." The table suddenly gave off a dark green light. On the wood was a carving of the tree of life, but at the top was the Angel of Death.

To Be Continued...

1-Misato will not be bitch in this story...I happen to like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

-I Am Become Death, The Destroyer Of Worlds-

Chapter Two

* * *

Shinji calmly regarded the gray wall of his cell and tried to calculate how long it would take to head-but himself to death. He had been doing that a lot lately, as a matter of fact. His sleep had become sporadic and random, so he had no idea how long he had been in the cell. Based on his meals, he estimated that it was between 5-8 days since his imprisonment. He honestly couldn't care. At first a small part of him had wondered if Misato or Asuka were going to visit him, but then he remembered that this was Misato and Asuka he was thinking about. Surprisingly, Rei had visited once. She had asked why he no longer cared and he replied that he just didn't. She then asked if he was going to continue piloting and he told her he didn't know. She was silent for a moment and then left. Such a nice girl.

The door to his cell opened and the familiar uniforms of Gendo's S-2 agent came into his view.

"Shinji Ikari, we are to escort you to the Commander's office."

Shinji stood and fallowed the guard as the other one took up the rear. After about fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at Gendo's office. The dark and brooding man made a slight gesture with his hand and guards left, closing the doors behind them.

Gendo took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Fuyutsuki looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Third Child..." Gendo's voice was tired and seemed fed up, "...what will it take for you to remain loyal to NERV?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow at his father. To think he was once intimidated by this man. The manipulative bastard had never seemed so...small before. So insignificant.

"What makes you think I was loyal in the first place?" Fuyutsuki looked panicked and Gendo just raised his own eyebrow. "I came here to meet with you and was forced to pilot a weapon that killed my mother. I was originally informed that I was going to live on my own, but then was stuck with Misato, who can barely take care of herself, let alone another person. Then I was forced to live with Asuka, the biggest bitch in the universe. Seriously, I'd rather do taxes than so much as talk to her. She caused the problem with the 7th Angel by charging in blindly and then took all the credit for the victory claiming I was just in the way. After putting up with all of that, Why in the Hell should I care about being loyal?" There it was again, that empty voice. It was just plain creepy.

Gendo sighed and put his glasses back on. These problems would, unfortunately, need to be addressed. If what the MAGI predicted was true...his son was the key to all of his goals.

"The Second Child is on base now. If you would like...I could order her to apologize."

Shinji was quiet for a few minutes as he contemplated this. Asuka was one of the most prideful people he had ever met. Being ORDERED to apologize to someone she considered an inferior would piss her off beyond all comprehension. A small part of him agreed that would be worth seeing.

"...and my other issues?"

"Will be dealt with."

"Not good enough."

Gendo growled slightly, but before he could say any thing Shinji posed a question.

"Why is my loyalty suddenly so important to you?" A small amount of panic entered Gendo. "It never seemed to be a big issue before and now...what is it you think I have that you want?"

"Watch your tongue Third Child! I could have you brought up on charges of insubordination and locked away forever!"

If any thing Shinji just looked amused. "Then do so."

Gendo bit down on his lip hard. They needed Shinji to fight the Angels and needed him now to control third impact. He couldn't risk pissing the boy off. Jabbing the button on his intercom hard enough to break it, Gendo ordered his secretary to bring The Second Child to his office.

Asuka Langley Soryu entered the office of The Supreme Commander of NERV with her usual gusto. In other words she locked onto Shinji and began ranting.

"So Third Child, you finally show back up! Looking to get some attention by running away? HAH! You can get attention by cleaning up the apartment when you get back. AND in your absence my sync ratio went up by three points! I also defeated the 8th Angel without your so called help! (She left out that it was killed in its infant form from her coolant leaking) But, then again you only have a second rate Eva, while my Unit-02 is much better and actually meant to be used in," Asuka's rant was cut short by something unexpected happening. Shinji slapped Asuka...HARD.

Shinji looked upon the fallen girl, her cheek swelling, and spoke, "If you truly believe your self to be so great...then why not prove it in a simulation? You, in Unit-02, versus me and Ayanami in our respective units."

Before Asuka could tear into Shinji, Gendo spoke, "I agree with The Third Child, though my reasoning differs. This would be an excellent opportunity to prepare for the event that one of the Eva's or Pilots became compromised by an Angel. I will contact Dr. Akagi and have the simulation prepared. Dismissed."

Asuka stomped out and Shinji wandered away at a slow pace.

"Do you really believe this is a good idea?"

Gendo turned to his old teacher and spoke, "No. However, it may provide data on The Third Child's condition and how it may affect Unit-01." Fuyutsuki raised in eyebrow in question. "And even I have my limits with dealing people. The Second Child's Ego, as much as I hate agreeing with my son, WAS responsible for the fiasco with the 7th Angel. She needs to humbled, if ever so slightly."

As Gendo contacted his chief scientist/lover, Fuyutsuki could only think one thing, 'I hope to God you know what your doing Gendo. For all our sakes.'

* * *

All three pilots were suited up and in the simulation, ready to go. The virtual world they were in was a replica of an evacuated Tokyo 3 and was littered with abandoned vehicles. All three Evas were on the city's outskirts, about the same distance form one another armed with only Prog-Knives. At top running speed it would take about 2 minutes for one of them to reach the other. The simulation had been operational for about three minutes and a growing sense of dread was forming. Sure, this was just a simulation, but who knew what Shinji was capable of. Aoba currently had a bet going that Shinji was going to snap Unit-02's spine and mangle the corpse. Nobody was taking the bet, because they all felt that way.

Shinji was waiting for one of the other two pilots to move first. He had no interest in starting a fight, regardless of the fact that he suggested that this happen.

Rei was waiting quietly, watching the other two units like a hawk. She had been ordered to not directly engage Unit-01 or to antagonize Shinji. She wouldn't have done so any way. A few weeks ago she might have, but now Shinji was unpredictable and given his knack for killing who should be a stronger opponent...she had no interest in being confined to a hospital again, thank you very much.

Asuka wasn't moving for a similar reason to Rei. She was able to torment Shinji because she could predict how he was going to act. Asuka was, in fact, very intelligent. Her collage degrees proved this. She was also very good at reading people. Until a few hours ago she _knew_ Shinji would never strike her. He was a spineless wimp that would roll over and do what he was told, if simply to avoid confrontation. Now...he was an unknown. She had no resources or profiles to help her gage how he would react to any thing and that was...unsettling. Deciding to get some reaction data, she took several steps in the direction of Unit-01.

Shinji watched Unit-02 take several, uneasy, steps toward him. Asuka was afraid...or uncertain. Either way she was vulnerable. Shinji glassed at Unit-00 and was not surprised to see Rei hadn't moved at all. Unit-00's mono eye was locked on him, but she was clearly not going to fight if she could help it.

Asuka stopped in her tracks as Unit-01's head swung toward her. It then swung the other way, toward Unit-00. Then back to her. Okay, so Shinji was doing what she was doing. He was collecting data and analyzing the reactions of his fellow pilots. Asuka looked at Unit-00 and saw that its eye was locked on Unit-01. So, wonder girl didn't want to fight Shinji. 'Kay, she could work with that. Shinji was obviously not going to fight unless drawn into a fight. She felt safe in that conclusion. Deciding to test her theory, Asuka pulled out her knife and moved a few steps toward Unit-00.

Shinji watched as Unit-02 moved in the direction on Unit-00. The blue giant turned its gaze toward the red giant and drew her own knife. Unlike Unit-02, however, she remained in the same spot.

* * *

In the control room there was an uneasy silence. It was broken by Misato.

"What the Hell are they doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaji drawled. Misato gave him a confused glance. "Shinji has become an unknown. There is no way for Asuka to determine how he will react to anything if she draws on past experience. She probing his reactions to see what he might do, that way she can figure out how to fight him."

"And Rei?" Misato demanded.

Ritsuko answered, "She's under direct orders to not directly engage Unit-01 in combat and she is to refrain from aggravating Shinji."

In a some what meeker voice Misato asked, "What about Shinji?"

Kaji gave her an unreadable look, "You're his guardian. Shouldn't you know?"

Misato was silent.

* * *

Asuka quickened her pace and charged at Rei, in hopes of defeated the doll before she had to fight Shinji. She was going to get him back for that slap, oh yes. He would suffer for that.

Unit-00's posture changed in anticipation of the oncoming attack. It was crouched and legs spread wide. Unit-01 remained still aside from rotating its head to watch the fight.

Unit-02 jumped into the air and began its decent toward Unit-00 when all Hell broke loose.

Unit-01 literally blurred over to Units 00 and 02. Unit-02's leg was at the height of Unit-01's head when Shinji struck. Using a diagonal downward slash, Shinji sliced open the back of Unit-02's knee. The red Evangelion crashed in a painful heap in front of Unit-00. While they might have only been in a simulation the pain was real to remind the pilots of what they were doing. Asuka was currently cursing in German and clutching her knee, while Unit-02 imitated her.

Rei looked upon the fallen form of Unit-02 and decided to do something that was unusual for her. Gamble.

"Pilot Ikari."

Shinji looked at the view screen on his lower left and responded with a curious stare.

"Thank you for your assistance with Unit-02."

Shinji only nodded and then cut Unit-02's Umbilical cable. The red-headed pilot growled and did her best to limp away at high speed. Units 00 and 01 were once more motionless.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi blinked a few times and then yelled out to the bridge bunnies, "Some-one wanna tell me what the Hell just happened!?"

"Um," all eyes turned to Maya, "according to the data and log...Shinji, for just a second, had a sync ratio of 254."

Dead silence.

Once more, it was Misato who broke it.

"Jesus H. Christ..."

* * *

Asuka was, for a lack of a better term, enraged. She managed to get to an umbilical station and reconnect her Unit-02's power with three minutes of battery time power left. This was...unacceptable. She was the one with combat training and collage degrees. She was the one that was admired by her peers. Shinji was Shinji and Rei was a doll. She was the superior and they were the inferior. It was cut and dry, black and white. Her left knee throbbed, a reminder of her most recent failing. This would not do. It was time for Shinji to be reminded of his place.

* * *

Shinji calmly examined Unit-02 as it tried to sneak around to his back. How Asuka thought a giant robot could sneak around was beyond him. Wasn't she supposed to be smart and have military training?

Unit-02 rushed out from between two buildings and attempted to stab Unit-01's neck. It was stopped by Unit-00 stepping down on Unit-02's umbilical cord and halting its progress. Unit-02 spun around and attempted to attack Unit-00 once more, but was grabbed by Unit-01. After a few moments of struggling Unit-02 dropped its Prog-Knife and was held in a full-nelson by Unit-01.

Rei blinked as Unit-01 turned toward her while holding Unit-02 securely in a full nelson. She then walked up to the offending red Eva and punched it squarely in the gut. She then punched it again and again and again and again and again and again and...you get the idea. After about 37 minutes of nonstop gut shots, Rei's arms had grown tired and she had backed away. The Command Staff was glad that this was a simulation. Nearly all of Unit-02's armor was missing from the mid section and the exposed "meat" was bruised and bleeding. Rei had...enjoyed herself. A lot. She smiled slightly as Unit-02 collapsed the the ground, unmoving, when Unit-01 let go.

"That..." Rei spoke over the com system, "was enjoyable."

Shinji just grunted.

* * *

Ritsuko shook her head back and forth, an incredulous expression on her face.

Maya had thrown up after the first 15 minutes, right after blood started spraying out of Unit-02 whenever Rei struck at it.

Misato looked worried.

Kaji looked...well, like Kaji.

Gendo looked like a mix of pride, anger, and worry.

Fuyutsuki looked pensive.

The girl that had just been transferred there from another department looked...happy.

'If The Third Child isn't the one...then my code names not Spruce.'

* * *

Keel was examining the video feed he had of the simulation and smiled. It was not a pleasant sight.

"Prepare to retrieve the Third Child."

One of the mindlessly loyal followers of SEELE nodded and left to relay the orders.

Keel was silent for a moment before speaking aloud.

"Things are happening faster than expected. Could it be the scrolls were wrong or that we misinterpreted them?"

The shadows in the room weren't able to provide an answer.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
